The College Years
by LanaandPete
Summary: Its about the smallville gang in college.


This is my fanfic series. It follows the smallville gang to college. Chloe wont be in it because she got accepted at a colllege in gotham.  
  
Also i need a team of writers to help me write this series.  
  
The Characters: Clark, Lex, Lana, Pete, and Lori Lemaris  
  
Well heres the first episode:  
  
Ep 1: A New Beginning  
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE SUPERMAN SAGA BEGINS- Clark(Tom Welling) and his friends begin college at University of Smallville. At college Clark encounters a mysterious girl named Lori. Meanwhile, Pete(Sam Jones III) and Lex(Micheal Rosenbaum) deal with the effects of killing someone. Kristin Kreuk also stars. This episode was written by LanaandPete.  
  
Our story starts out in the Luthor Mansion. There stood Pete Ross and Lex Luthor hovering above a dead body.  
  
"What have we done," Pete said.  
  
"Well I think we just killed my father," Lex said.  
  
Lex dropped the gun and Pete started to back away.  
  
"Pete, come on. We both know what he was planning to do," Lex said.  
  
"Our hands are all over this. How can we cover this up" Pete said.  
  
"Don't worry. I have got this covered. Just go home, check up on your family, and rest up. You start college tomorrow don't you," Lex said  
  
Pete took one more glance at Lionel's dead body and then left Lex alone with his father.  
  
ACT 1:  
  
Clark was super speeding his way to the University of Smallville. He hated the fact of leaving his mom alone at the Kent farm. Ever since his dad died, Clark has been feeling the pressure from everyone to be like his dad. He partly blamed himself because Jonathan had cut a deal with Jor-el to bring him home and Jonathan had to face the repercussions.  
  
Clark had arrived at the University in less than ten minutes. He went to the register office.  
  
"Hello I'm Clark Kent. I'm looking for my dorm."  
  
"You are in the Fisherman Hall. Your room number is 214"  
  
Clark thanked the lady and went to the Fisherman Hall. It took him 5 minutes to find his room. He opened the door only to find out that his roommate was Pete Ross.  
  
"Clark how's it going"  
  
"Its been a long summer, but anyway I never knew you had so much stuff," Clark said.  
  
"There's more coming," said a mysterious voice who was about drop a box.  
  
Clark picked the box before it dropped. He then saw who was holding the box.  
  
"Hi Lana" Clark said.  
  
Lana said hi back. Pete explained that Lana was helping him move in and that she lives across the hall  
  
"So have you guys heard about this orientation party. I heard its supposed to be fun" Lana said.  
  
"Cool. We will be there. Hey Clark do you know if you have control over your powers this time. Remember what happened at the last party" Pete said.  
  
Clark looked at Lana. He knew that she was still not used to whole thing about his powers.  
  
"Well i will see you guys at the party tomorrow. Maybe it will be a eventful night" Lana said as she left.  
  
In a different hall, a guy was posting flyers for the party  
  
"Man I bet this party is going to be stupid," a guy said behind him.  
  
Then all of a sudden the poster guy flipped out and attacked the guy who called his party stupid. He left the guy near dead and ran away after that.  
  
End of Act 1.  
  
ACT 2: The next day  
  
Pete was walking with 2 papers in his hands. One of them was the Ledger and its headline was "Lionel Luthor Found Dead" Pete started to get nervous and then he read on and it said that Old Sheriff Ethan and Old Mayor Tate had killed Lionel. This gave Pete a feeling of relief. He threw the Ledger in the trash and read the school paper. Clark came up behind him.  
  
"So I guess you heard about the attack on that guy" Clark said.  
  
"Yea, reading it in this paper makes me miss Chloe," Pete said.  
  
"Are you up for some sleuthing," Clark said.  
  
"Clark, this is college. People get into fights all the time. There's nothing paranormal about it. I'll see you at the party tonight," Pete said as he left.  
  
Clark left to go see the beat up kid. He went to the hospital and went to his room.  
  
"Are you a friend of his," someone said.  
  
"No im just seeing what happened to him. Are you a friend of his?" Clark said.  
  
"No I also wanted to see. Well my name is Lori Lemaris and what's yours," Lori said.  
  
"I'm Clark Kent. So has he said anything yet,"  
  
"The only thing he keeps saying is the party, the party, he's there. I wonder who's going to be at the party," Lori said.  
  
"Maybe his attacker. This makes tonight more interesting," Clark said.  
  
"Well look at the time. I have to go and get ready for the party. I have a hot date. Maybe I will see you there, Clark. Bye," Lori said.  
  
Clark walked back to his dorm and saw Pete in his room. He explained to Pete what was going on. They both got ready for the party and left to go to it.  
  
Lana was buying a coke from a machine and heard something in the back ground.  
  
"Anyone there," Lana said. She checked around saw and then saw a guy thrown through a window.  
  
"AAAAAAH,"  
  
Heres Act 3  
  
After witnessing the attack, Lana went straight to Clark's room where she found Pete and Clark getting ready for the party. She explained to both of them what she had seen.  
  
"Guess you were right, Clark. So what are we going to do," Pete said.  
  
"We should go to the party and stop this guy from hurting anyone else," Clark said.  
  
So Clark, Lana, and Pete went to the orientation party. At the party Clark sees Lori and invites her over.  
  
"Hey guys. This is Lori," Clark said.  
  
"Hi Lori. I'm Pete Ross,"  
  
"The Pete Ross. As in the Mayor Ross's son," Lori said.  
  
"Yep, the same one," Pete said, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Well I may not be the child of a political leader, but I am pretty interesting. I'm Lana Lang,"  
  
"Yea I've heard about you. You used to run the talon. Oh I'd like you to introduce to you my date. His name is Matt and he is responsible for this party," Lori said as she brought Matt over.  
  
"Wow! You did all this," Pete said.  
  
"Well we are in College now, so i have to be out there more. I had this party to become someone, get people to notice me. Well my beautiful date and I have to go mingle with people. See ya Later," Matt said.  
  
"Cant we stay and talk to Clark and his friends," Lori said.  
  
"No!" Matt said forcely. "Come on. We have to go talk."  
  
Once Lori and Matt left, Clark, Lana, and Pete focused on their plan.  
  
"Now i will use my super hearing to find out who the attacker is. Pete, I want you to keep the crowd in here. So they wont see my powers. Lana, help him out. If anyone of us see an attack, use the beeper to call to signal help," Clark said.  
  
They split up. Clark focused on hearing peoples conversations. It took him awhile, but he finally heard an interesting conservation and recognized it was Lori speaking:  
  
"Why do you have to boss me around, Matt," Lori said.  
  
"This is my party, Lori. I will do what I want when I want," Matt said.  
  
Clark hears Lori slap him.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Matt said.  
  
Clark rushed to find Lori and found her in a bedroom with her knocked up and Matt about to kill her. Clark spears him and checks on Lori. But Matt immediately gets up.  
  
"You're a strong one. This should be interesting," Matt said.  
  
Matt charged Clark but Clark avoided it. Clark threw at him. He reached to get his beeper but Matt grabbed it and crushed it. Clark burned Matt's hands and kicked him out the window. When he went to go check on him, Matt was gone.  
  
End of Act 3.  
  
Act 4.  
  
Clark entered Lori's hospital room.  
  
"Hey stranger. Were you the one who brought me in" Lori said.  
  
"Yep. So, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm somewhat in pain. I can't believe Matt turned out like that. What happened to him," Lori said.  
  
"Well when I came in the bedroom, he was gone," Clark said.  
  
Lori's expression didn't change and she frowned.  
  
(At Lex's mansion)  
  
"I never thought I'd see you here again," Lex said.  
  
"Well, I just want to say thank you," Pete said.  
  
"What for. We only did get away with murder,"  
  
"I really mean it, Lex. I owe you one"  
  
"I will keep that in mind,"  
  
Lex extended his hand out and Pete shook it.  
  
"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Lex said.  
  
(A street)  
  
Matt is running and running trying to get away. Suddenly something grabbed him and pulled him into the sewers.  
  
(End of Ep 1) 


End file.
